Demetrious Johnson
Demetrious Johnson is the current -- and first ever -- UFC flyweight champion. He also once fought at bantamweight in both the WEC and the UFC. WEC Bantamweight Career His most recent fight was his debut with the WEC promotion in which he suffered his first loss in his career to Brad Pickett. He was next set to face Clint Godfrey. Unfortunately, Godfrey was injured and replaced by undefeated Nick Pace. He defeated Pace via unanimous decision handing him his own first loss. He made a quick turnaround to replace Eddie Wineland against Damacio Page. After a close first two rounds, Johnson choked Page out in the third round with an impressive guillotine submission. The bout was the last for both fighters in the WEC after the merger with the UFC. UFC Bantamweight Career Johnson next made his UFC debut against fellow newcomer Norifumi Yamamoto. It was the biggest fight of his career thus far. Johnson dominated Yamamoto en route to a unanimous decision victory. He was next set to welcome a fellow WEC veteran to the UFC when he fights Renan Barao. Brad Pickett was injured instead and Johnson stepped in to replace him against former bantamweight champion Miguel Torres. Johnson himself was replaced against Barao by Cole Escovedo. Johnson defeated Torres via unanimous decision. The fight was amazing and considered to be a contender for Fight of the Year. Unfortunately, the decision was also considered controversial. Johnson broke his leg in the second round, reportedly. As he recovered, Johnson campaigned for the next title shot heavily. The campaign kicked up a notch after Dominick Cruz's first successful title defense against Urijah Faber. The rumors were that Mighty Mouse was next in line. Indeed, Johnson next faced Cruz for the UFC bantamweight title. The fight was the first UFC title fight to be broadcast live and free on television. The bout was announced to be the main event of the sixth UFC on Versus event. Cruz defeated Johnson via unanimous decision, outgrappling the quick grappler. UFC Flyweight Career Johnson next signed to face former WEC bantamweight champion Eddie Wineland. Instead, Johnson pulled out to instead drop down to the UFC's brand-new flyweight (125lbs) division: Johnson's natural weight class. He would face former Tachi Palace Fights flyweight champion and UFC newcomer Ian McCall as part of a four-man tournament to crown the UFC's first-ever flyweight champion. Johnson first fought to a controversial draw with McCall in his flyweight debut before fighting a rematch against him several months later and winning a unanimous decision. With the victory, Johnson won the right to face fellow tournament finalist Joseph Benavidez for the first ever UFC flyweight championship. 125 Pound George Washington Johnson defeated Benavidez via a close and exciting split decision to become the first ever UFC flyweight champion. He next defended his title for the first time against Ultimate Fighter winner John Dodson. Johnson was awarded a close but unanimous decision to retain his flyweight title. Just weeks later, Johnson signed to defend his title for the second time against John Moraga. Unfortunately Johnson was injured and the fight was scrapped. Johnson soon underwent successful shoulder surgery. The fight was rescheduled for July 2013. Johnson defeated Moraga via fifth round armbar submission to set a new record for the latest stoppage in UFC history. Johnson had dominated Moraga throughout the fight and had no reason to believe he wasn't going to win a unanimous decision but he still went for the finish against a tough opponent. Johnson signed in September 2013 to defend his title for the third time in a rematch against Joseph Benavidez. Johnson scored the biggest win of his career to date knocking out Benavidez two minutes into the very first round to make an emphatic statement in his third flyweight title defense. Johnson next signed to defend his title for the fourth time against the undefeated Ali Bagautinov. Johnson defeated Bagautinov via a methodical yet dominant unanimous decision. Johnson next signed to defend his title for the fifth time against striker Chris Cariaso. Johnson defeated Cariaso quite effortlessly via second round kimura submission. Johnson next defended his title for the sixth time against Kyoji Horiguchi dominating Horiguchi for nearly the entire five round distance before finishing Horiguchi with an armbar submission with just one second left in the fight. It was an incredible performance. Johnson next defended his title for the seventh time in a rematch against John Dodson who had been his toughest test in the division in their first fight. This time Johnson dominated Dodson en route to a unanimous decision. Johnson then defended his title for the eighth time against undefeated Olympian Henry Cejudo knocking out Cejudo in the first round with knees and punches. Johnson is next set to defend his title for the ninth time against TUF winner Tim Elliott. Fights *Brad Pickett vs. Demetrious Johnson - The fight was Johnson's WEC debut and he came in undefeated. *Demetrious Johnson vs. Norifumi Yamamoto - The fight was the UFC debut of both men. *Miguel Torres vs. Demetrious Johnson - The fantastic fight was a controversial decision. Demetrious Johnson suffered a broken right leg in the bout. *Dominick Cruz vs. Demetrious Johnson - The fight was for the UFC bantamweight championship, with Dominick Cruz defending. *Demetrious Johnson vs. John Dodson - The fight was for the UFC flyweight title with Johnson defending. *Demetrious Johnson vs. Chris Cariaso - The fight was for the UFC flyweight title with Johnson defending. *Demetrious Johnson vs. Kyoji Horiguchi - The fight was for the UFC flyweight title with Johnson defending. *Demetrious Johnson vs. John Dodson 2 - The fight was for the UFC flyweight title with Johnson defending. Category:Flyweight fighters Category:UFC flyweight champions